


Say Cheese

by StarMaple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Gen, Kid Fic, Wee!chesters, velveeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaple/pseuds/StarMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-year-old Sam gets invited to a friend's house for dinner. Dean figures he can't measure up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts).



> Originally posted on LJ. April 17, 2007.

Velveeta is cheap and plentiful, and so Dean Winchester knows how to make at least five meals using it as the main ingredient. Sometimes the money’s tight and dad only leaves him enough for fake cheese and Wonderbread and store-brand everything else (and not even much of anything else), but he’s proud of the fact that he’s got the know-how to turn that into a number of options… hopefully one of which Sammy will be willing to eat.

“So, whaddya want today, kiddo?” Dean says one day as Sammy comes through the door after school. “I can do mac & cheese, or there’s grilled cheese and tomato soup…”

Sammy interrupts him with his 10-year-old impatience. “Tommy invited me over to dinner at his house. Can I go?”

“Oh. Uh…” Dean stammers, his plans for the evening a little derailed.

“He lives just down the street and he says he wants to be _friends_.” Sammy’s emphasis on the last word would weaken even the strongest resolve. Sammy was devastated by the last move, and still doesn’t really understand why dad won’t let him send a letter to his old friend Brian.

“I guess that would be okay…” Dean starts, and Sammy’s face lights up and he’s out the door in a flash. “Call if you’re gonna be out after dark!!” Dean shouts after him.

Dean pokes around the mostly empty fridge, but doesn’t feel like expending the energy to make a real meal just for himself, so he just cuts off a thick slice of Velveeta and slaps it between two pieces of Wonderbread while he ponders whether they’ll be in town long enough for him to actually need to do his homework.

Sammy comes back a little before sunset and is full of glowing praise about Tommy’s mom and how dinner at Tommy’s house involved vegetables and meat and side dishes and all their plates matched. “She made mac & cheese,” Sammy says, gesticulating with his hands, “out of like, three different kinds of cheese! And I don’t think any of them were Velveeta!”

“Oh.” Dean says, trying to figure out exactly how that would work (One had to be cheddar, but what could the other two be?) and how much more it would cost. “Did you like it?”

Sammy shrugs. “It was okay. Kinda lumpy. Not as good as yours.” He comes to sit by Dean on the couch. “Can we have your mac & cheese for dinner tomorrow night?”

Dean blinks. “Uh, sure. If you want.”

“Cool,” Sammy says, and reaches into his backpack for one of his school books and starts to read.

“Cool,” Dean says, and ruffles Sammy’s hair with his fingers.


End file.
